New Recruits
by Snows One Winged Angel
Summary: I wanted to do a story to all my favourite characters from Final Fantasy VII, VIII, XIII and Versus XIII. I've left Vaan out even though I love him and all but he just wouldn't fit into the story.


**Sephiroth and Genesis are the Crisis Core versions. Cloud is the Advent Children version I thought the outfit he wore was better than the 1****st**** Class uniform. FFXIII versions only no FFXIII-2.**

* * *

**Midgar Shinra Building **

It was 7.00am and all in the Shinra building was just getting up, still half asleep drinking their morning coffee. Chatting soon started after even was that more awake.

The 3rd and 2nd Class SOLDIERS were all up and grumpily getting ready for their morning training. The spoilt 1st Class SOLDIERS were allowed to sleep in for as long as they wanted or until Lazard called for them, if for anything urgent.

Rufus was up, coffee in hand. He was well in conversation with Tseng and Vincent as they headed to the meeting room, Dark Nation following suit.

Lazard had gone to his office only to get a call from Rufus 5 minutes later to come to the meeting room.

Sephiroth, Genesis and Cloud were all snuggled in bed sound asleep that is until Sephiroth's mobile rang from the bedside table on the other side of the bed. Genesis grabbed hold of it and threw it across the room and it smashed against the wall.

"Genesis," Sephiroth growled.

Genesis was too tired and grumpy to reply.

Rufus had sent Tseng down as he wasn't getting anywhere with the phone call.

Sephiroth was up and was getting dressed he'd just got his trousers on and boots as Tseng knocked on the door. Sephiroth gave Genesis a hard shaking. "Get up," he said in his usual cold tone, "Cloud you as well." Genesis lashed out, but Sephiroth was well out of reach.

"Rufus wants you all in the meeting room," Tseng told him as he walked in and headed to the bedroom.

"Again I see," Tseng said picking up what was left of the mobile. "Hmph," Sephiroth replied while getting his coat on, Tseng knowing all too well it was Genesis.

Cloud was up and getting ready, followed by a grumpy Genesis. Sephiroth and Tseng where talking together while waiting for the other two.

"So what's so important this time? Genesis asked irritated.

"New recruits," Tseng told them.

"Rufus wants us to babysit new recruits," Sephiroth scowled.

"Not like the usual worthless ones that get brought in, these have been transferred over to us," Tseng explained, "They've supposed to have been trained well as soldiers."

"Really well that's for us to decide," Genesis said flatly.

"Yeah no one stands a chance against Genesis, that's why he gets his arse kicked by Seph," Cloud mocked and received a slap upside his head and a smirk from Sephiroth.

Genesis was silent the rest of the way.

"Nice of you to join us," Lazard said. "This is Instructor Quistis Trepe and her student Squall Leonhart."

"Nice to meet you all," Quistis said politely to the three muscular SOLDIERS.

She received a none welcoming glare from Sephiroth that froze her to the bone, a grunt from Genesis and a not to cheery "Hey," from Cloud. Squall said nothing either.

"And this is Lieutenant Amodar and Soldier Farron," Lazard said introducing the last two.

No one spoke again.

"These two will be joining your ranks," Rufus said unsure of himself that these two had what it takes for first.

"You have us babysitting kids now," Genesis said abruptly.

"I'm no kid," the pink haired said standing up anger burning in her.

"She has bark, but no bite," Genesis mocked.

"Gen," Cloud said trying to stop Genesis taking it too far.

"I have bite alright, but you're not worth it."

"Farron, calm down," Amodar was trying to stop her pushing it further.

"I have no time for the likes of you," Genesis said walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry Genesis can be a little hot headed," Lazard said apologizing.

"Farron here's the same," Amodar told him.

"Sephiroth will you be willing to test them?" Lazard asked.

"I'd appreciate that you'd not waste my time," Sephiroth said coldly as he got up next.

"Cloud?" Lazard asked.

"Cloud," Sephiroth called before leaving the room.

"Not interested," Cloud told Lazard before also leaving the room.

"As you can see my best SOLDIERS will take some convincing," Rufus said as he too left the room with Tseng and Vincent.

Lazard would show Squall and Farron to their quarters.

"I didn't get your first name?" Lazard asked the girl as they headed to the sleeping quarters.

"Lightning," she replied sternly.

"Well here is where you both shall be staying, you will be called to the SOLDIER floor for training and such. I'll show you that now," Lazard explained to them about what they would be doing now that they were in SOLDIER.

The training room was in use, so Lazard took them to the observing area so they could watch who was fighting.

It was the three firsts and another figure was there with them.

"Is that…" Lightning started in disbelief.

"Prince Noctis," Lazard said finishing her sentence.

"What would the Prince be training here for?" Squall asked a little shocked.

"Prince Noctis is very good friends with the firsts," Lazard told them, "They've been called to help protect the Prince on more than one occasion."

Just then a blond male walked in with a shotgun held resting on his shoulder, talking to a taller man with glasses.

They then broke apart the blond leaned against the window looking at the new faces and then turned to watch the battle between the four.

"Lazard," the man with glasses spoke first in a polite, but stern manner.

"How are you Ignis?" Lazard asked.

"Fine," he said in the same manner.

"How has the Prince been, what with receiving his new powers?" Lazard questioned.

Lightning decided to watch on the battle while they talked and Squall just leaned against the wall, arms folded.

"His body still isn't used to it just yet. He had a few bad days with his body resisting against it," Ignis explained, "But nothing major."

"I suppose his body will get used to it in time, is he still tired a lot?" Lazard asked.

"Yes he'll fall asleep in the car or even on the throne, how do they get on?" Ignis said nodding to the SOLDIERS, "What with all the mako your scientist pumps into them constantly."

"They're infused with mako?" Lightning couldn't help but butt in to the conversation Squall also showing interest.

They both turned to face Lightning for her rude intrusion.

"Yes all first Class SOLDIERS are infused with mako it enhances their abilities," Lazard told her. "All though those were the first to have Jenova cells put into them."

"Jenova?" Lightning questioned.

The blond walked past them all, none of them had noticed that the battle had finished.

"Ignis, Noct looks exhausted," the blond told him while waiting at the door.

"It was good to see you again Lazard," he said then nodded to Lightning and Squall before walking out. Lazard, Lightning and Squall followed suit.

Lazard took the new recruits back to the quarters to get unpacked and settled in for the rest of the day that they had for themselves until training tomorrow. Lightning had questioned again about Jenova and Lazard had explained about it all.

The three SOLDIERS were ready to go another round, but Noctis looked worn out. Genesis was holding him up he looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"You've pushed yourself again I see," Ignis told him.

"I can handle anything I told you," Noctis scowled in his also cold tone.

"Sure you can Noct," the blond said grabbing hold of Noctis from Genesis in a head lock. Noctis was too exhausted to pull him off.

"Knock it off Prompto," Ignis told him.

Sephiroth grabbed hold of Prompto and slung him over his shoulder, "Time to get rid of the rubbish," he said with a smirk.

"Hey," Prompto said while lashing out at Sephiroth.

Genesis helped Noctis to the car, while Cloud teased Prompto.

As soon as Noctis was in the car, he was sound asleep. Prompto snuggled up to him stroking his sleeping lovers face.

The SOLDIERS headed back for dinner and who knows what else.

Lightning and Squall headed out their different ways round the Shinra building and even into Midgar itself. There she met up with Snow, Yuj, Hope, Serah, Fang and Vanille as she'd told them to meet her there and she'd tell them all about her new job at Shinra. Squall had bumped into none other than Lady Stella.


End file.
